Les tribulations d'un cyro-nordique en Bordeciel
by Tsaesci
Summary: 4E 201 la guerre civile fait rage en Bordeciel. Certains parlent même d'un complot visant l'Empereur. Decumus Umbranox agent du Penitus Oculatus mène l'enquête. Pendant ce temps Xavilia Severin toujours recherchée par la Maison Redoran fuit Solstheim en direction de Vendeaume. Plus au sud à Largashbur, Arag-gra-Gurzug jeune chasseresse orque veut à tout prix quitter la forteresse.
1. La tribu maudite

_**Bonjours à tous c'est avec joie que je vous présente ma fanfiction sur le monde d'elder scroll. Évidemment ce monde ne m'appartient pas il est la propriété de Bethesda et Zenimax. J'espère que vous aimerez je compte retranscrire tous les événements du jeu et un peu plus à la manière de la saga littéraire du trône de fer que j'adore avec plusieurs personnages principaux qui peuvent mourir éventuellement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra mais je pense en avoir pour longtemps très longtemps. Sur ce je vous souhaites une bonne lecture n'hésiter pas à me poser des questions si vous en avez et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review bonne ou mauvaise tant qu'elle est constructive elle me permettra de m'améliorer. **_

Arag adorait chassée, cela lui permettait de voir autre chose que l'intérieur des murs de Largashbur. Toute petite déjà elle rêvait de partir explorer le monde. Cependant sa mère Atub l'en avait vite dissuadée. En effet étant la chaman de la forteresse, elle avait enseigné à sa fille les bases de l'alchimie et de la guérison ainsi que les rites de Malacath dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse un jour lui succéder. Les parties de chasses d'Arag étaient donc ses seules moments d'évasion. Elle pouvait ainsi étancher sa soif d'exploration tout en ramenant du gibier et des ingrédients alchimiques à sa tribu. Chaque fois elle était tenter de partir pour de bon mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. D'une part car elle aimait trop sa mère et sa sœur Gorag et d'autre part elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle maniait l'arc aussi bien qu'un Bosmer et se déplaçait en forêt avec l'aisance d'un Kahjits. Ses proies n'avaient aucune chance.

Un matin elle partit chassé à l'aube comme à son habitude. Elle prenait grand soins d'éviter les lieux fréquentés, sa mère l'avait avertit que les choses allait mal dans la région en ce moment. D'autant plus que leurs chef Yamarz avait perdu de sa superbe ce qui poussait les géants à s'approcher un peu trop près de leurs murs. Raison de plus pour ne pas partir songea-t-elle. Elle attrapa quelques lapins et cueilli quelques plantes médicinales pour sa mère lorsque qu'elle entendit du bruit. Elle s'approcha doucement de sa source en se faisant la plus discrète possible. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière. Arag n'avait jamais rien vu de telle. Un homme était sur un cheval et il se dirigeait vraisemblablement vers Largashbur. Son apparence surpris grandement Arag, il portait une sorte de tunique rouge surmontée d'un plastron de cuir gris foncé avec un étrange symbole triangulaire dessus. Il portait à la ceinture une arme bien étrange, vue le fourreau la lame devait être bien plus fine et courbée qu'une épée orque. Arag était captivée par l'apparence de cet inconnu, elle avait bien sur déjà rencontrée des hommes, des elfes et même des Kahjits lorsqu'elle chassait : elle faisais même quelque fois affaire avec eux mais elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un vêtu de cette façon. L'homme assit sur le cheval avait environ son âge, ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux noisettes contrastait avec sa peau plutôt pale. Il semblait transporté quelque choses, une sorte d'urne.

De son coté Decumus sentait qu'on l'observait, il se retourna mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'un buisson. Sa paranoïa lui jouait sûrement des tours. D'un autre coté les récents événement qui se déroulaient en Bordeciel donnaient toutes les raisons au Penitus Oculatus d'être paranoïaque. Tout portait à croire que quelqu'un voulait la tête de l'Empereur. Decumus songea alors à son pauvre maître d'arme. C'était lui qu'il transportait dans cette urne funéraire, enfin ses cendres plutôt. Gurzug-gro-Duznik avait écrit noir sur blancs sur son testament qu'il souhaitait que ses cendres soit sanctifié selon les rites de Malacath dans sa forteresse natale, Largashbur. Decumus avait insisté auprès du commandant Maro pour s'occuper de cette affaire. Il devait ensuite les rejoindre à Solitude. La cousine de l'Empereur allait se marier et les circonstances actuelles obligeaient le Penitus Oculatus a surveiller cela de très près.

-Halte ! Qui êtes vous ? Que venez vous faire à Largashbur ?

La voix tira Decumus de ses pensées. Deux femmes orques l'observaient du hauts des remparts de la forteresse. L'une portait une armure de fourrure, l'autre une armure d'acier. Il prit une grande inspiration puis parla d'une ton qui se voulait assurer.

-Bonjours. Je m'appelle Decumus Umbranox. Je fais partie du Penitus Oculatus. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la mort de Gurzug-gro-Duznik. Il a souhaité dans son testament que ses cendres soit ramenées ici à sa forteresse natale.

-Gurzug-gro-Duznik... Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on n'avait pas entendu ce nom, murmura l'orque en armure d'acier. Avez-vous vu des géants dans les parages ?

-Des géants ! Heu... bafouilla Decumus pris au dépourvu. J'ai vue une grande colonne de fumée au nord et entendue des mammouth. Il y en a sûrement dans les parages.

-Hum... Très bien vous pouvez entrer l'Empire a toujours bien traité les orques mais ne faite pas des choses que vous pourrez regretter. On se comprend ?

Decumus acquiesça puis l'orque en armure d'acier disparut de son champ de vision. L'autre orque, celle avec une armure de fourrure le fixait avec curiosité et méfiance. Decumus remarqua la finesse de ses traits. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière formant une sorte de chignon, sa taille était svelte, ses yeux en amande d'un vert étincelant. Son nez, aquilin et ses canines étaient beaucoup moins proéminentes que la moyenne des orques.

-Qu'elle est cette drôle de lame ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-... C'est un katana-akaviri, il est dans ma famille depuis environs deux siècles. Enfin c'est ce que ma mère m'a dit...

-Vous êtes un homme étrange, murmura l'orque avant de disparaître également de son champ de vision.

La porte de le forteresse s'ouvrit alors et Decumus entra. Une fois à l'intérieur il descendit de son cheval et l'attacha à un arbre. L'orque en armure d'acier revint lui parler.

-Mon nom est Gorag et voici ma sœur Arag. Je vous aurai bien présenté a notre chef Yamarz mais il est souffrant.

-Il est malade ?

-Mère pense que Malacath l'a maudit pour sa fainéantise, dit Arag.

-Gurzug m'a parlez de lui... Ils étaient demi-frère il me semble.

-Oui ils avaient pour père le précédent chef, Duznik-gro-Yogrolf. Tout comme ma mère, renchérit Arag.

\- Et vous êtes toutes les deux ses filles non ? Gurzug m'a parlé des mœurs orques. Seuls les chefs de clans peuvent enfantés.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un étranger aussi bien renseigné sur nos coutumes, qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

Une troisième orque venait de rejoindre la conversation, elle semblait plus âgée que les deux autres et portait une robe de prêtre noir.

-Mère ! s'exclamèrent les deux orques. Voici Mr Umbranox il fait partie du Penitus Oculatus. Il vient de nous annoncer la mort de Gurzug. 

La vieille tressaillit légèrement mais essaya de ne rien laisser transparaître.

-Gurzug mort ! Par Malacath...

-Vous le connaissiez bien ?

-Oui nous étions frère, moi Gurzug et Yamarz. Il a toujours été aventureux... Ça fait plus de 20 ans qu'il est partie. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort.

-J'ai ramené ses cendres. Il souhaitait recevoir les rites de Malacath. Vous devez être Atub la chamane non ? Il m'a donné une lettre pour vous.

Decumus s'apprêtait à sortir la lettre de sa poche lorsque le sol commença à trembler. Gorag couru alors en haut des remparts et revint en courant encore plus vite, un air affolé sur le visage.

-Il y a trois géants qui arrivent !

-Par Malacath ! s'exclama Atub. Le temps d'appeler tout le monde et ils auront déjà pénétrer l'enceinte de la forteresse !

-Je peux les occuper le temps que vous préveniez les autre, proposa Decumus.

-Vous êtes sur ? demanda Arag visiblement pas très convaincue. 

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix...

-D'accord, moi et Arag nous vous couvrirons depuis le haut du mur. Elle tire aussi bien qu'une Bosmer. Gorag va prévenir Yamarz et les autre ! Merci c'est très courageux ce que vous faite, dit-elle à Decumus avec un sourire.

Decumus dégaina en tout hâte son katana et sortit de la forteresse. Arag et Atub fermèrent la porte derrière lui et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance. Les trois géants étaient vraiment impressionnants, chacun avaient une masse aussi large qu'un tronc d'arbre et celui du milieu portait même un collier fait de tête humaines. Decumus déglutit,"que les Neufs me viennent en aide."

Il se souvint alors d'un vieux sortilège de feu, certes peut-être pas assez puissant pour brûler ses trois monstres mais suffisamment pour les énerver. Il concentra son énergie magique dans sa main gauche puis déversa un torrent de flammes dans leur direction.

Les géants reculèrent mais l'un fut tout de même atteint au niveau du ventre. Le cri qu'il poussa tétanisa Decumus. Les géants furent prient d'une soudaine rage folle et se ruèrent vers lui.

Arag décocha alors une flèche qui vint se planter dans le tendon d'Achille d'un des géants. Ce dernier déséquilibrer chuta. Decumus vif comme l'éclair bondit sur le coté puis lui transperça la nuque de son épée. Un autre géant leva son énorme masse prêt a l'écraser avec. Decumus l'évita de justesse mais le géant qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot lui asséna un violent coup de pied qui le projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin. Atub lança alors une stalagtique glacé qui se planta dans le dos du géant, le paralysant.

Plus qu'un pensa alors Decumus quelque peu sonné par son vol plané. Il ramassa son katana et se rua vers le dernier géant en poussant un cri de guerre à faire pâlir un maître du Thu'um. Il esquiva chaque coups du géant. Lui lacera les mollets afin de le déséquilibrer et finit par lui ouvrir le ventre lorsqu'il tomba à genou. Le cri d'agonie qu'il poussa lui glaça à nouveau le sang. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Jamais il n'avait affronter des monstres comme ça.

Il acheva le géant paralyser puis regagna la forteresse en boitant et quelques peu nauséeux. Ces géant puaient plus qu'un nid de Ragnard !

-Par Malacath ! Voilà donc l'efficacité des soldats de l'Empire...

-Arag laisse le un peu tranquille tu vois bien qu'il est blessé, dit Atub. Merci beaucoup Mr Umbranox vous nous avez rendu un fier service. Gurzug devait vraiment être très fier de vous. Asseyez vous je vais vous soignez.

Decumus s'écroula par terre épuisé tandis qu'Atub appliquait divers sortilèges de guérison. C'est à ce moment là que Gorag revint avec du renforts.

-C'est bon tout le monde est près on peux...

-Merci Gorag mais on s'en est occupé, par contre si tu veux aller prendre leurs orteils. Mère en a souvent besoin, plaisanta Arag.

-Votre mère à raison Arag, vous tirez comme une Bosmer. Et même mieux encore. Atteindre votre cible d'aussi loin.

-Pour être franche c'est la tête que je visais, répondit la jeune orque en rougissant légèrement.

-Aie je crois que vous vous êtes fait une luxation de la cheville. Ce n'est pas très grave mais ma maîtrise de la guérison n'est pas assez étendu pour soigner ça.  
Arag aide moi à le ramener a la maison je vais lui préparer un onguent. 

Decumus n'avait pas remarquer mais c'est vrai que depuis qu'il avait affronté ces géants, son pied droit formait un angle plutôt original : il n'arrivait plus à le bouger. Ils le portèrent donc jusqu'à une petite hutte de bois et l'installèrent sur un lit de paille très confortable puis Atub se mît a préparé le dit onguent.

-Arag tu peux aller Yamarz je doit lui parler.

Arag acquiesça puis sorti illico.

-Vous pensez que d'autre géants vont venir ? demanda Decumus en regardant l'angle étrange que formait son pied.

-Oui c'est une certitude. Malacath nous a maudit. Yamarz s'est montrer trop fainéant et oisif c'est dernier temps. Je dois parler à Malacath pour savoir pourquoi il nous a maudit.

-Vous voulez parlez directement à un Prince Deadra !

-Malacath nous a toujours protéger. C'est le protecteur des orques. Il doit savoir comment arrêter les géants.

-Et Yamarz vous laissera faire ?

-Je pense, il n'est pas idiot. La tribu compte beaucoup à ses yeux mais c'est une vrai tête de mule.

Arag revint alors en compagnie de Yamarz. Le vieux chef orque semblait blasé et ennuyé

-C'est donc vous l'étranger qui a ramené les cendres de ce traître de Gurzug.

-C'est aussi lui qui a tuer les trois géants, dit Arag visiblement énervée.

Yamarz lui lança un regard noir puis se tourna vers Atub.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-S'en est trop Yamarz nous devons parlez à Malacath, il faut qu'on sache pourquoi tout ces géants s'approche de Largashbur.

Le chef orque leva les yeux au ciel et soupira fortement "D'accord ! D'accord ! Fais ce que tu veux ! Mais une fois que cet étranger sera guéris il partira sur le champ et avec les cendres de Gurzug ! Je ne veux pas que ce traite empeste l'air que je respire."

Il adressa un regard dédaigneux à Decumus puis repartit.

-Arag tu peux aller chercher les cendres de Gurzug, je ne veux pas que ce vieux vasard les jette dans la rivière.

-Oui mère, dit docilement Arag avant de ressortir.

-Pourquoi Yamarz a dit que Gurzug était un traître ?

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira l'orque. Bien l'onguent est prêt. Tenez mordez ça fort sa risque de piquer un peu.

-Mais qu'est ce que... (Atub enfonça une lanière de cuir dans la bouche de Decumus)

-Votre cheville s'est déboîtée. Il faut que je la remette en place avant d'appliquer l'onguent. Attention !

Crac! Decumus aurait sauté au plafond si il n'avait pas été entraîné à supporter la douleur. Mais bordel par les Neufs sa fait vachement mal quand même ! Atub appliquât ensuite avec délicatesse l'onguent grisâtre sur sa cheville. Elle se durcit instantanément pour former une espèce de plâtre. Decumus allait beaucoup mieux.

-Et voilà dans quelques heures vous serez guéri.

-Wahou ! Merci ! s'exclama Decumus impressionné et reconnaissant.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi mais c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier c'est géants était vraiment un gros problème.

-Heu tout à l'heure Yamarz à qualifier Gurzug de traître. Vous savez pourquoi ? Il ne m'a jamais rien dit à propos de ça.

-C'est compliqué, éluda Atub

-J'aimerais savoir si sa vous ne dérange pas. Il était mon maître d'arme, je l'admirais et le respectais énormément. Je ne le jugerais pas.

Atub sembla gênée mais en même temps soulager. Elle s'assit puis pris une grande inspiration.

-...Je vous ai dit que nous étions frère et sœurs. Comme vous le savez chez les orques seul le chef de clan peux enfanter. Nous n'avions pas la même mère mais notre père était Duznik-gro-Yogrol. Sa discipline était très strict. Il interdisait a tout le monde de sortir de la forteresse.

-Et Yamarz fait de même ?

-Non Yamarz ne nous interdit pas de partir il nous le déconseille à cause de tout ce qui ce passe à l'extérieur. Puis il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, jeune c'était un farouche guerrier. Duznik était plus strict. Il dirigeait la forteresse d'une poigne de fer. Personne n'avait le droit de sortir sans son autorisation.

-Pourquoi il vous interdisait de sortir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il pensais sûrement qu'en restant reclus nous pourrions vivre en paix. Mais Gurzug se sentait étouffer. Il voulait explorer le monde. Alors quand il a eu 19 ans, il est parti.

-Je suppose que Duznik l'a mal pris.

-Et comment il n'avait même pas atteint Faillaise qu'il l'avait déjà retrouvé.

-Et ils sont se sont battu ?

-Pire que ça, Duznik l'a traîné jusqu'à la forteresse et l'a fouetté devant tout le monde, pour "l'exemple" qu'il disait. Il l'aurait sûrement tuer si Yamarz n'était pas intervenu.

\- Yamarz ?

-Oui ils étaient inséparable dans leurs jeunesse, et quasiment tout le monde détestait la tyrannie de Duznik.

\- Et donc ?

-Yamarz a défié Duznik, et l'a tué. Il est ainsi devenu le nouveau chef. Pendant un an tout allait pour le mieux, Yamarz était un bon chef et Gurzug s'était remis de ses blessures. Seulement la Grande Guerre est arrivée ensuite...

-Et c'est là que Gurzug et Yamarz ce sont brouillé ?

-... Oui. Un jour une délégation impériale est arrivée. Le Domaine Aldmeri avait déclarer la guerre à l'Empire, il recrutait des hommes et des femmes pour aller combattre en Cyrodiil. Yamarz a interdit à quiconque d'y aller, il voulait consolider nos frontière au cas où le Domaine envahirait Bordeciel. Seulement Gurzug ainsi que d'autre membres du clan ont rejoint la Légion. Yamarz s'est senti trahi. Je crois que c'est la seule fois de ma vie que je l'ai vu pleurer. Ils étaient frère.

-Et il n'est plus jamais revenu ?

-Si... Trois ans après la fin de la guerre, il est revenu. Il a ramené les cendres de tous nos frère et sœurs qui sont mort durant la guerre, comme vous. Quand Yamarz l'a vu il est entré dans une colère noire. Il l'a chassé et a menacé de le tuer si jamais il revenait... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à son auberge à Faillaise et j'ai passée la nuit avec lui. Le lendemain il avait disparu et je suis rentrée... Neuf mois plus tard Arag est née.

-Alors Arag... Yamarz est au courant ?

-Non... Vous êtes la première personne à qui je l'avoue. J'avais peur de sa réaction alors je lui ai dit que c'était sa fille. Par contre ma première fille Gorag est de lui.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de l'orque. Son récit avait ému Decumus. Et dire que beaucoup de personnes pensent que les orques sont des sauvages sans émotions.

-... Comment est-il mort ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle redoutait la réponse.

-... Je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais je pense que je peux vous faire confiance.

L'orque acquiesça en essuyant la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue d'un revers de manche.

-Et bien Gurzug et moi, nous faisions partit du Penitus Oculatus... Ça faisait un moment qu'on savait qu'un complot contre l'Empereur se tramait mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une dizaine d'assassins débarque dans le Temple de l'Unique. Nous n'étions que trois : moi, Gurzug et Gaius Maro. Nous avions réussi à en éliminer neuf quand le dernier décocha une flèche en direction de l'Empereur...

Decumus repris son souffle. Repenser à cette scène était douloureux.

-Gurzug s'est interposé et la flèche s'est planté dans son épaule. A première vu ça n'avait rien de grave mais elle était empoisonnée... Il est mort trois jours plus tard.

-Et l'assassin ?

-Maro la capturer mais il s'est pendu en prison. Je suis sur que c'est le commanditaire qui l'a tué pour éviter qu'on l'interroge.

-Nous vivons des temps biens sombres Mr Umbranox... Je vous remercie pour votre franchise. Même si sa disparition m'attriste je suis heureuse qu'il soit mort avec honneur. Merci.

-Euh... Il a écrit une lettre pour vous avant de mourir. J'allais vous la donner mais les géants sont arrivés.

Decumus sortit un parchemin un peu abîmé de sa poche et le donna à Arag qui le lût méticuleusement. Des larmes et un sourire commencèrent à apparaître sur son visage.

-... Merci beaucoup Mr Umbranox vous avez réchauffé le cœur d'une vieille orque, dit-elle en se levant, essayez de dormir maintenant. J'accomplirais le rituel de Malacath au milieux de la nuit.

-Atub... Est-ce-que vous compter dire la vérité à Arag ?

-... Dormez vous devrez être en forme quand vous vous réveillerez.

L'orque se leva et sortie de la hutte. Decumus fixa le plafond songeur. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de la vie de Gurzug. Il avait toujours été très évasif à ce sujet. Il s'endormit épuisé en pensant à son défunt maître d'arme.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla la nuit était tombé. Les deux lunes de Nirn, Masser et Secunda illuminaient le ciel. Decumus fut surpris de voir avec qu'elle rapidité sa cheville avait guéris grâce à l'onguent d'Atub. Il enfila ses bottes puis sortit de la hutte.

Tout les membres de la forteresse se tenaient devant une sorte d'autel. Decumus rejoignit Arag et Gorag. Elles semblaient heureuse de le revoir. Il aperçu Atub et Yamarz un peu plus loin qui semblait en grande conversation ce dernier avait toujours l'air blasé. Atub se plaça alors devant l'autel puis commença une sorte de rituel. Elle transperça un cœur de Deadra puis mélangea le sang avec ce qui semblait être de la graisse de troll. Pendant cette manipulation elle marmonna une incantation que Decumus ne comprit pas sûrement du langage Deadrique ou Orque.

-Pauvre mauviette ! tonna alors une voix.

-Qui a parlé ! s'exclama la foule

-Yamarz ! Tu es devenu faible ! Les géants le sentent. Tu les as laisser profaner mon sanctuaire. C'est pourquoi tu es maudit toi et ton clan !

-Ô Malacath, demanda alors Atub, comment pouvons nous faire pour briser cette malédiction ?

\- Yamarz tu dois aller dans mon sanctuaire et tuer tout les géants qui s'y trouvent ! Ramène ici le marteau de leurs chef ! Tu pourras me prouver que tu es encore un digne chef orque et je lèverais la malédiction.

La voix disparut aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était apparue. Tout les regards de tournèrent vers Yamarz. Il semblait blême de toute évidence il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller.

-Malacath a parlé, dit Atub. Yamarz tu dois aller au sanctuaire de Malacath !

-... Très bien mais je n'irais pas tout seul. L'étranger va m'accompagner il a réussi a tuer trois géant et puis c'est de sa faute s'y nous en sommes là.

-Soit qu'en pensez-vous Mr Umbranox ?

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher alors si on ne va pas vite au sanctuaire d'autres pourraient revenir.

-Pourquoi vous nous aidez aussi facilement ? demanda le chef orque suspicieux.

-Pour Gurzug.

-Tss... Bon en route alors le Sanctuaire n'est pas tout près. J'espère que vous pourrez suivre le mouvement. Atub veille bien sur la forteresse pendant mon absence.

Decumus et Yamarz montèrent sur leur cheval puis partirent au galop en direction du Sanctuaire.

Atub les regarda du haut des remparts de la forteresse. Lorsqu'elle ne les vit plus elle réfléchit plusieurs minute puis alla voir Arag. Par chance celle-ci était seule occupée à tanner du cuir.

-Arag. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose... dit-elle déterminée.

Elle était arrivée à Vendeaume sans le sou après avoir fuit Solstheim. Elle avait entendu parler d'un petit garçon qui réalisait le Sacrement Noir. Lorsqu'elle sus ce qu'il désirait elle exauça son vœu. Après tous ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tuait et cette Grelod était bien moins impressionnante que les membres du Thalmor qu'elle avait affrontée il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. En plus quand elle vit comment cette vieille harpie traitait les enfants dans son orphelinat. Elle se fit une joie de lui tranchée la gorge de sa lame de stalhrim. Ce n'est pas par ce qu'on est un assassin qu'on ne possède pas un certain credo et sens de la justice.

-Alors ça y est ! Grelod elle est... Enfin vous voyez.

Sans un mot l'elfe acquiesça, les yeux du petit Aventus s'illuminèrent .

-Wahou ! Merci ! Tenez c'est l'héritage de ma mère comme promis, il doit valoir beaucoup d'argent.

-Garde le petit. Tu as plus besoin que moi... dit-elle de sa voix étonnamment douce.

-Vraiment ! Mangez au moins quelque chose vous avez l'air affamé.

-... J'avoue qu'un peu de nourriture chaude me ferait du bien.

-Ah je le savais ! Asseyez vous je vais vous faire une tourte aux horqueurs comme Maman me faisait.

Aventus s'apprêtait à descendre lorsqu'il de retourna subitement.

-Mais au fait je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom ?

-...Je m'appelle Xavilia.

\- Xavilia comment ?

L'elfe se rapprocha de lui et lui pinça affectueusement (si on peut dire) la joue.

-Tu es un petit curieux toi, sourit-elle. Je m'appelle Xavilia et c'est tout. Le reste ne regarde que moi, dit-elle en plantant sont regard écarlate dans le sien.

-D'accord c'est juste que c'est bizarre comme prénom même pour une elfe, dit-il en se frottant la joue.

-... Et si tu me faisais goûter cette fameuse tourte aux horqueurs ?

-Oui tout de suite asseyez-vous je reviens.

Aventus se précipita dans la cuisine tandis que Xavilia s'effondra sur une chaise épuisée. "Ah les gosses..." soupira-t-elle. 


	2. 2 Requiem for a chief

**Bonjours/Bonsoirs à tous voilà le deuxième chapitre qui est plutôt long. Je suis tout nouveau sur ce site c'est pour ça qu'il n'y aucune description sur le premier chapitre je ne savais pas comment faire mais j'ai trouvé une combine x) merci à Laena16 qui m'a laissé un review :) concernant ce chapitre il y a pas mal d'action j'espère que vous aimerez concernant le déroulement de l'histoire et bien j'ai envie de couvrir tout les éléments du jeu un peu à la manière de Games of Thrones (le livre et la série aussi) avec différents personnages etc. Pour l'instant il n'y a que 3 perso principaux mais sa peut changer (eh oui certains perso peuvent mourir ou je peux en ajouter :P) Bref je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps bonne lectures n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review positive comme négative sa me permettra de m'améliorer. Je m'excuse si il y a des fautes mais j'ai relu de nombreuses fois et il est 2h du matin. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite je pars en vacance la semaine prochaine et je reviens milieu août donc je ne sais pas quand je posterais mais je finirais bien par le faire ^^ Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et le monde merveilleux des Elder Scrolls n'appartient bien sur qu'à Bethesda et Zenimax sauf peut-être les personnages que j'ai moi-même crées. **

Arag était assise en tailleur sur son lit de paille à l'intérieur de sa hutte, l'urne remplie des cendres de Gurzug posée devant elle. Elle la regardait pensivement. Sa mère lui avait tout raconté. Elle avait alors sentie le besoin de rester seule quelques instants, elle se sentait vide. Comme si toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Elle n'en voulait ni à sa mère ni à Yamarz le seul fautif c'était lui ! 

Elle se leva soudain et emporta l'urne funéraire avec la ferme intention de la jeter dans la rivière. "Tu as abandonner ton clan ! Tu as abandonner maman ! Tu ne peut pas être mon père ! pensa-t-elle avec rage.  
Par chance c'était elle qui était de garde cette nuit et il n'y avait presque personne dehors le soleil n'était pas tout à fait lever. Elle monta sur les remparts de la forteresses et se prépara à jeter l'urne lorsqu'un silhouettes au loin attira son attention.

Deux chevaux s'approchaient mais bizarrement il n'y avait qu'un seul cavalier. Arag se stoppa net en reconnaissant Decumus. Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine, il semblait très mal au point. Son armure était recouverte de sang. Le deuxième cheval quant à lui transportait ce qui semblait être un gigantesque marteau de guerre et pire encore le cadavre de Gurzug... Arag était pétrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Lorsque les chevaux furent enfin aux portes de Largashbur après ce qui sembla être une éternité Decumus chuta lourdement par terre évanouit, se vidant lentement de son sang. Ce fut le déclic pour Arag qui couru en toute hâte chercher de l'aide, faisant tomber au passage l'urne qui par miracle ne se brisa pas.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée d'Atub, de Gorag ainsi que d'autres orques du clan. L'hémorragie de Decumus était trop importante pour les capacité d'Atub en matière de guérison. Elle banda sa blessure du mieux qu'elle pue et deux orques robustes le portèrent dans la hutte de la chaman. Il fallait faire vite, il était dangereusement pâle.

Pendant qu'Atub s'effarait à soigner Decumus, Gorag et Arag firent entrer les deux chevaux dans la forteresse et examinèrent le corps de Yamarz. Le vieux chef orque était méconnaissable : sa tète était toute écrasé sous son casque, sa mâchoire inférieure s'était décrochée et ne tenait plus que grâce à de la peaux. Ses jambes tout comme ses bras formaient des angles étranges et son armure était recouverte de sang. « Par Malacath ! s'exclama Gorag. Les géants devaient vraiment être très nombreux. Et ce marteau là... Il devait appartenir à leur chef, il est vraiment énorme. » Gorag continua son inspection et finit par conclure que même si Yamarz s'était montré oisif ces derniers temps il était mort en véritable orque et ils avaient en plus réussi à ramener le marteau du chef des géants comme Malacath l'avait demandé. Arag en revanche n'avait piper mots depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Elle se contentai de fixer le cadavre de Yamarz, une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

«Arag ? Tu te sent bien ? s'enquit Gorag qui s'était toujours montré attentionnée envers sa sœur cadette.

-...

-Arag ?

-... C'est... C'était pas mon père. finit-elle par avouer dans un souffle.

-Pardon ? Mais bien sur que si qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Non Maman m'a tout dit tout à l'heure. Mon père c'est Gurzug-gro-Duznik...

-L'urne que l'impérial vient de ramener...» Gorag croisa les bras et réfléchit un instant. « Bon et même si c'est vrai ça ne change rien du tout. Tu est toujours ma sœur, nous avons la même mère et Yamarz nous a élever toute les deux.

-Ça fait plus de 20 ans qu'elle nous ment !» hurla soudainement Arag les yeux remplies de larmes.

Gorag enlaça tendrement sa sœur et la réconforta du mieux qu'elle pue. Arag avait beau avoir 23 ans elle était toujours aussi émotive qu'une enfant. Cependant ses paroles avait troublées Gorag, elle devait vite en toucher deux mots à sa mère. « J'imagine qu'elle voulait te protéger en cachant la vérité, murmura-t-elle à sa sœur. Yamarz ne portait pas Gurzug dans son cœur. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait aimer savoir qu'il avait fait un enfant avec maman.

-Je veux partir, haleta Arag d'une voix chevrotante mais ferme.

-On en reparlera plus tard il y a encore beaucoup de chose à faire ici. Allez va te reposer un peu tu m'a l'air épuisé.»

Arag obéit aussi docilement qu'un enfant et partie en direction de sa hutte. Gorag reporta alors son attention sur Yamarz et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les choses allaient sûrement s'arranger finalement. Elle prit les rênes du cheval qui transportait le corps de feu leur chef de clan et se dirigea vers la hutte alchimique de sa mère. Elle devrait sûrement préparer le corps afin d'appliquer les rites funéraires de Malacath.

Decumus était vraiment dans un salle état, cependant Atub avait réussi à stopper l'hémorragie et avait appliqué un baume réparateur sur ses plusieurs côtes cassées. Il devrait bientôt être guéris.

Elle mit un peu d'ordre dans son laboratoire alchimique puis s'occupa de rendre un plus plus présentable le corps de Yamarz avec l'aide de Gorag. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonner de sa mort, il n'est jamais bon d'énerver Malacath. Et puis la tribu se portera bien mieux sans lui. « Voilà ça devrait aller, dit elle en finissant d'embaumer le cadavre de Yamarz. Je pense que la crémation aura lieu demain dans la nuit. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Cette malédiction n'a que trop durée.

-Mère... commença Gorag hésitante. C'est vrai qu'Arag n'est pas la fille de Yamarz ? »

Atub pâlit à cette question. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Arag allait tout avouer à sa sœur. Il est vrai que sa fille était du genre impulsive et imprévisible. Elle devait sûrement tenir ça de son père...

« Oui.. finit-elle par avouer.

-Tu sais je ne te juges pas. À ta place j'aurai fait pareille. Je sais bien que tu as fait ça pour nous protéger mais tu connais Arag. Tu devrais aller lui parler.

-Elle m'évite depuis que je lui ai dit.

-Je lui ai dit d'aller se reposer, elle est dans sa hutte. Vas-y je te préviendrais quand il se réveillera. dit-elle en désignant Decumus qui à présent dormait paisiblement.

-Merci.» Murmura-t-elle à sa fille avant de partir.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

«Ah vous vous réveiller enfin ! »

Xavilia avait mal à la tête. Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle se rappelait seulement être sorti Vendaume après avoir fait ses adieux à Aventus. Elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser dans cette ville où les Dunmers étaient si mal traités. Seulement les rues étaient très agitées, les habitants avaient eu vent de la récente capture d'Ulfric Sombrage par les Impériaux au Gué de Sombreflot. C'était sûrement à ce moment là que quelqu'un en avait profité pour glisser une lettre étrange dans sa poche. A l'évidence elle s'était faite avoir. Une femme masquée l'observait tranquillement assise sur une armoire, elle arborait une armure sombre et moulante et ses yeux pétillaient d'une sorte de malice sadique. « Alors vous avez tuée Grelod, dit-elle d'une voix suave. C'était un beau meurtre je dois l'admettre, net et sans bavure. Cependant il y un léger problème, ce contrat nous était destiné et nous n'aimons pas vraiment la concurrence si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous étiez précipité sur ce contrat, répondit Xavilia avec un petit sourire insolent. Cela faisait des jours que le gosse faisait le Sacrement Noir, je n'ai fais qu'aidée un enfant dans le besoin.

-Tu me plais bien elfe. Je vais te donner une chance de racheter ton erreur. Il y a un contrat sur la tête d'une de ces personnes ici présente. C'est à toi de l'exécuter. Ta dague est dans le coffre là-bas.»

Xavilia se releva, elle avait encore un peu mal à la tête mais elle arrivait à marcher normalement. Elle récupéra sa dague de stalhrim et s'approcha des trois personnes ligotées au fond de la cabane. Il y avait un marchand kahjiit, un brigand et une fermière nordique. Le kahjiit fut le premier qu'elle égorgea, elle était dégoûtée par ce qu'il disait faire subir aux jeunes fille. Elle égorgea ensuite le brigand car même si il était effrayer et affirmait n'avoir rien fait elle était sur qu'il avait tué des centaines de personnes. Elle hésita à tué la fermière car elle était mère de six enfants mais elle parlait d'eux comme du bétail alors elle l'égorgea finalement elle aussi.

« Ah la nuance de la chaleur du sang et de la froideur de la glace. Vous êtes une vraie artiste. La mort vous va si bien ma sœur, dit la femme masqué comme subjuguée par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle.

-Le contrat : il est sur vous pas vrai ? J'imagine que vous êtes beaucoup plus dangereuse que ces trois là, répondit Xavilia tout en nettoyant sa lame ensanglanté.

-Oh et perspicace en plus ! Par Sithis je viens de trouver la perle rare. Notre famille serait ravie de t'accueillir très cher sœur. Qu'en penses tu ? »

Xaxilia n'avait plus rien. Le conseiller Morvayn et Adril Arano avaient réussi à déjoué le complot que sa famille avait ourdi contre eux. Elle était la seule survivante et les Redoran la recherchait toujours. Pendant quelques temps elle avait trouver refuge chez les Skaals mais la encore elle avait dû partir, de peur de leur attirer des ennuis. Intégrer un groupe pourrait être bénéfique. Elle ne serait plus seule, elle serait protégée et peut-être même qu'elle pourrait préparer un jour sa vengeance. « J'accepte ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La fumé s'élevait lentement dans le ciel. Yamarz brûlait sur le bûcher recouvert des cendres de Gurzug. Atub en tant que chamane présidait la crémation. Elle était soulagée, à présent la malédiction était levée et Yamarz reposait en paix avec Gurzug. Elle était sur que là où ils étaient ils s'étaient enfin réconciliés. Decumus lui se tenait au premier rang entre les deux filles d'Atub, il s'était rétabli rapidement grâce aux remèdes de la chamane. Toute la forteresse assistait à la crémation de leur chef, l'atmosphère était lourde et solennelle. « Maintenant que vous êtes guéri vous allez retourné à Solitude non ? lui demanda discrètement Arag.

-Oui je ne vais pas tarder. Je dois faire mon rapport au Commandant Maro et au Général Tullius, répondit Decumus.

-Je peux venir avec vous ?

-... Mais pourquoi ?

-Je veux rejoindre la Légion Impériale.

-Comment ça tu veux rejoindre la Légion ? s'enquit Gorag qui avait tout entendu.

-Gorag on en a déjà parlé. Je t'ai dit que je voulais partir.

-Oui je sais mais on ne s'engage pas dans la Légion sur un coup de tête ! Et puis tu en as parlé à Maman quand elle est venue te voir ?

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Gorag sur ce coup là, dit Decumus qui essayait de se faire petit.

-Je ne vous retardais pas promis, je connais les bois alentours comme ma poche et...

-La ferme devant ! Montrez un peu de respect pour l'amour de Malacath !» hurlèrent un groupe d'orque derrière eux.

Arag lança un regard noir à Decumus et à sa sœur puis fit mine de les ignorer. « C'est bien la fille de Gurzug »pensa-t-il. Decumus se concentra à nouveau sur la crémation. Atub après avoir murmuré des incantations étrange déposa sur le bûcher l'immense marteau du chef des géants. La voix caverneuse de Malacath retentit alors aussitôt devant la foule attentive et blême.

« Yamarz est devenu lâche et calculateur ! Ses mauvaises manière vont ont beaucoup coûté. Il a fallu qu'un étranger vous aide à régler vos problème !

\- Il a donc été punis ? Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de nous ? Quel destin nous attend ? demanda Atub

\- Vous allez devoir faire vos preuve, mais j'entends vous laissez une chance ! C'est Gularzob à présent qui décide de tout ! Espérons qu'il fasse un meilleur chef...

\- Ça veut dire qu'on peut partir de la forteresse pour faire nos preuve comme vous dite ?

\- Qui est l'impudent qui a osé me répondre ?!

Tous le monde se tourna vers Arag les yeux exorbités. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle s'avançait fièrement vers le bûcher d'où émanait la voix sans paraître se soucier une seconde des conséquences de son acte.

-Arag-gra-Yamarz où plutôt gra-Gurzug. Tu es une excellente archère, ce qui est peu commun parmi notre peuple.

-Seigneur Malacath pardonnée la. supplia Atub. Ce n'est qu'une enfant elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle...

-Je pense qu'à 23 ans on sait ce qu'on dit chamane ! Je sais que c'est ta fille inutile de tenter de la protéger ! »

Le visage d'Atub se crispa de terreur. Mais qu'est ce qui c'était passé dans la tète de sa fille pour qu'elle fasse une chose aussi stupide ? Gorag elle était toute pâle, elle s'attendait à ce que sa sœur se fasse foudroyer devant elle. Seule Arag paraissait calme et ce dans toute la forteresse. « Par Shéogorath mais qu'est ce qui cloche avec elle ? » pensa-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage.

-Alors Arag-gra-Gurzug depuis toujours tu veux quitté la forteresse n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant tu ne l'a jamais fait. Ce n'est pas interdit tu sais. Le code de Malacath l'autorise à partir du moment où tu n'oublie pas les tiens. Yamarz appliquait le code à sa manière et regarde comment il a fini. Qu'est ce qui t'as empêcher de partir, tu chasses quasiment tout le temps. Tes proches ? La peur ? J'ai ma petite idée.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous, articula-elle calmement malgré un stress grandissant.

\- Je le sais bien autrement tu ne m'aurais jamais interrompu. Mais je vais passé outre ta crise d'adolescence tardive et dans ma grande magnanimité je te pardonne... Cependant le monde est vaste et dangereux tu dois te montrer digne de pouvoir l'explorer. Te sens tu prête ?

\- Plus que jamais Seigneur.

-Ah j'aime mieux ça ! Du respect et de la détermination, parfait ! Tu vois le marteau du chef des géants que ta mère a jeté dans le feu ? De ses cendres est né une arme très puissante. Prends la je te l'offre.

-Mais Seigneur le feu... tenta vainement Atub.

-Si les flammes l'effraie elle ne pourra jamais partir. Elle doit le faire ! A moins qu'elle n'ait trop peur...

-Assez !

Toute l'assemblez se retourna vers Gularzog mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris à lui aussi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce à elle que vous offrez l'un de vos puissants artefacts et pas à moi ? Vous venez de me nommez chef et elle vient de vous manquer de respect devant tous vos fidèle. Je mérite cette arme !

Les habitants de la forteresse ne savait plus quoi penser. Certains étaient d'accord avec Gularzog d'autre ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait été nommé chef, lui qui n'était bon qu'à causer des problèmes. Decumus lui pensait à son défunt maître, il se demandait se qu'il aurait penser de toute cette zizanie.

\- Ah mes chère petits ! Dit Malacath d'une voix joyeuse. Vous êtes tellement divertissant vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'amusez. Soit Arag, Gularzog vous méritez tout deux cette arme cependant il n'y en a qu'une. Mais ne vous en faite pas j'ai une idée. Un combat ! Gularzog tu es un guerrier ton arme sera la hache d'orichalque. Et toi Arag tu es un chasseresse tes armes seront l'arc et les flèches d'orichalque. Vous porterez tout deux une armure légère et le premier à se rendre, à s'évanouir ou à mourir perdra.

-Grand Malacath ce n'est pas équitable vous ne pouvez pas... essaya à nouveau Atub.

-Bien sur que si je peux ! Seul le plus méritant aura mon arme.

-Mais...

-Il suffit chamane ! Va plutôt serrer ta fille dans tes bras, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu en auras l'occasion.

-Bon sang Arag mais qu'est ce que tu as dans le crâne ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris !? hurla Gorag

-Je ne voulait pas en arriver là... Puis Gularzog ferait un très mauvais chef, je vois bien comment il me regarde. Ça ne sera pas une grosse perte !

\- Mouais mais il faut que tu gagne pour ça... C'est un bon combattant.

\- Gorag arrête de décourager ta sœur ! Aide la plutôt tu es censé être une guerrière et une forgeronne ! cria Atub qui venait de se rapprocher de ses filles.

Decumus lui observait Gularzog, il n'était pas franchement impressionnant, plutôt maigre seule le tatouage faciale qu'il arborait pouvait impressioner. Cependant Decumus avait appris à se méfier de ce genre d'adversaire on se sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec eux.

\- Il enfile une armure de cuir vous devriez en faire autant, votre armure de vous fourrure risque de vous gêner dans vos mouvements . Préparer vous bien ne vous en faite pas ça va aller, vous vous êtes sûrement déjà battu contre des ours ou des smilodons. Soyez vive ne lui laisser aucune ouverture et tout se passera bien.

\- Oui c'est mieux, dit Gorag, vient on va te préparer.

Arag suivi sa mère et sa sœur dans leurs hutte. Quand elle revint elle portait une armure de peaux qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Des bottes de cuir, des gantelet d'écailles et sur son dos était accroché son arc d'orichalque ainsi qu'un carquois remplit de flèches.

-C'est un peu léger non ? demanda Decumus

-Je n'ai rien d'autre et puis sa me permet de me déplacer facilement.

-Vous devriez porter un casque imaginez qu'il vous écrase la tête. Tenez prenez le mien il est en cuir bouilli, lui dit-il en lui enfilant sur la tête. Bon courage que les Neufs soient avec vous. Restez calme et concentrée et vous y arriverez sans problème. Après tout vous êtes la fille de Gurzug et vous avez été élevée par Yamarz, c'était tout deux de grand guerrier. Tout ira bien.

-Merci beaucoup Mr Umbranox...

Elle aurait voulue l'enlacer mais elle se retint. Ça aurait sûrement été mal vue. A la place elle enlaça sa mère et sa sœur qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance puis elle se dirigea vers le bûcher où toute la fouler formait un énorme cercle. Au centre se dressait Gularzog qui polissait tranquillement sa hache avec un caillou. Elle prit une grande inspiration, dégaina son arc et se plaça en face de son adversaire. Elle avait déjà combattu et même tuée quelques bandits mais aucun ne savaient réellement se battre contrairement à Gularzog. De plus c'était la première fois qu'elle se servait de son arc de cette façon. L'armure de son adversaire semblait en meilleurs état que la sienne mais elle remarqua plusieurs sangles fragiles et il ne portait pas de heaume.

-Ne t'en fais ma belle je ne vais pas trop t'amocher. J'ai bien envie que tu réchauffe ma couche et que tu polisse ma lance, dit-il avec un sourire méprisant.

-Tu me dégoûte. Tu ne mérite vraiment pas d'être chef. Je crois que je ne vais même pas t'épargner.

-Oui t'as raison je ferais mieux de te tuer puis je me rabattrais sur ta sœur et puis peut-être même sur ta mère...

-Espèce de ! hurla-t-elle en armant une flèche.

-Who tout doux ma belle ça n'a pas encore commencé et puis je te rappel qu'on est entouré par les autres si tu me rate tu risque d'en toucher un.

-Montez sur les remparts du mur, siffla-t-elle sans quitté Gularzog des yeux.

-Vous feriez mieux de l'écouter vous autre ! tonna alors la voix caverneuse de Malacath. Quand à vous deux vous commencerez lorsqu'ils seront tous sur les remparts. J'espère que vous me divertirez bien mes petits.

Ils montèrent alors mais bien trop lentement au goût d'Arag qui voulait en finir au plus vite. Gularzog avait rangé sa pierre et la narguait en faisant des moulinets avec sa hache. Tout deux avaient envie d'en découdre.

Lorsque tous les habitants furent enfin tous sur les remparts Arag décocha sa flèche. Gularzog la dévia aussitôt avec sa hache et fondit sur elle tel un faucon. Arag para son coup tant bien que mal avec son arc. S'ensuivit alors un échange de coup d'une violence inouï qui dura plusieurs minutes, leurs armes s'entrechoquaient avec fracas. Chaque coup semblait une une détonation, accentuée par l'écho des montagnes alentours. L'issue du combat ne faisait plus aucun doute, Arag commençait à fatiguer. Les coups de Gularzog étaient incessants et bien placés, sont arc n'était pas conçu pour supporter de tels assauts.

\- Abandonne, tu vois bien que je te domine ! lui cria Gularzog qui arborait toujours son rictus méprisant.

\- Plutôt mourir que de te laisser devenir chef !

\- Tu es vraiment têtue, tant pis pour toi !

Gularzog chargea à nouveau mais cette fois ci Arag anticipa le coup et roula sur le coté. Se retrouvant derrière lui, elle lui planta férocement une flèche dans l'arrière de la cuisse. Un large filet de sang lui aspergea alors le visage ce qui lui laissa un goût âcre dans la bouche. Son adversaire hurlant de douleur et de rage se retourna et répliqua aussitôt. Arag évita in extremis ce coup qui l'aurait à coup sur décapiter, bondit en arrière et arma son arc.

Les yeux de Gularzog étaient injectés de sang, son rictus satisfait et méprisant avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que de la haine sur son visage. Sa peau elle devenait de plus en plus sombre. Il arracha la flèche de son genoux et la jeta par terre. Les deux adversaires se fusillaient du regard pendant plusieurs seconde. C'est alors qu'Arag décocha sa flèche...

-Tu vas goûter à la rage du berserker ! hurla-t-il

Arag n'en revenait pas, il n'avait même pas chercher à dévier sa flèche comme la dernière fois. Il s'était simplement contenter de lever sa main droite devant son visage. La flèche lui avait transpercer l'avant bras sans que ça ne le dérange. Gularzog chargea alors une énième fois mais malheureusement pour Arag son arc se brisa quand elle para son coup tellement il était puissant. Il lui attrapa alors le cou de sa main libre et la souleva du sol.

-Je vais t'écraser la tète comme une coquille d'œuf !

Gularzog joint le geste à la parole et lui asséna un violent coup de hache sur le crâne. Arag bloqua le coup en lui attrapant le poignet. Sa peau à elle aussi devenait de plus en plus sombre, elle reprenait l'avantage.

-Toi aussi tu vas goûter à la rage du berserker ! hurla-t-elle.

Ses forces à présent décuplée, elle lui arracha la hache des mains et lui écrasa violemment sur le crâne. Gularzog s'écroula par terre mort, sa hache toujours profondément enfoncée dans son crâne.

Arag était fatiguée, elle n'entendait même pas les cris d'ovations de la foule qui l'acclamait et qui courait vers elle. Ils s'étaient peut-être enfin rendu compte qu'il n'aurait pas fait un si bon chef. Atub dont le cœur s'était remis à battre donna à sa fille plusieurs potions qui eurent vite fait de la rétablir.

Decumus était scié, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi les unité orques de la Légion étaient si craintes et respectées. Il n'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux la rage du berserker. C'était vraiment impressionnant, effrayant aussi.

-C'était un beau combat, Arag-gra-Gurzug ! tonna à nouveau la voix de Malacath. Tu m'a bien divertit tu peux à présent récupérer mon arme. Si tu as le courage de traverser les flammes.

Arag se dirigea lentement vers le bûcher. Bizarrement elle ne ressentait pas la chaleur, idem lorsqu'elle plongea ses mains dans les braises pour attraper le morceau de bois calciné.

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu finisse brûler vive mais apparemment il en a été décider autrement. Soit tu t'es montrée très courageuse je vais respecter mon engagement mais ne t'avise plus de manquer de respect.

-Oui mon Seigneur, dit Arag avec une révérence.

-Bien. Je t'offre cet arc, je l'ai façonné à partir mon marteau Volendrung. Avec ça tu ne ratera jamais ta cible.

Le vieux morceau de bois calciné qu'Arag tenait dans les mains s'était changé en un magnifique arc. A la fois souple et résistant, son pommeau s'adapta parfaitement à sa main. On aurait dit qu'il était fait pour elle.

-Habitant de Largahbur ! Vous êtes à présent libéré de votre malédiction. Libre à vous de partir ou de rester. Ogol est à présent le nouveau chef de la tribu. Espérons qu'il sera plus sage que les deux précédents. Vous vivez une époque trouble et dangereuse n'oubliez jamais que je veille sur vous et que tôt ou tard je vous accueillerais tous en Fossendre. Tant que vous respectés mon code. Au revoir mes enfants.

La voix de Malacath s'était à présent tue. Ogol n'en revenait pas. Il avait été nommé chef lui qui n'avait jamais été le ni plus fort, ni le plus intelligent. Mais il se promis de faire de son mieux. Arag se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas été brûler, sa mère lui avait alors expliqué qu'elle lui avait fait boire à son insu une potion de résistance au feu, ce que Malacath avait sûrement remarqué. Les voix des divins sont souvent impénétrable.

-Tu veux toujours partir ? demanda Gorag à sa sœur après l'avoir serrer dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien. J'espère que vous comprenez...

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, se résigna Atub. Va, le monde te tend les bras !

-Je vous donnerais des nouvelles de temps en temps et je reviendrais vous voir, promis Arag en serrant sa famille dans ses bras.

-Reste au moins pour la nuit tu ne vas pas partir tout de suite, ce combat à dû t'épuiser.

-Elles ont raisons, intervint Decumus. Alez vous reposez nous partirons demain à l'aube.

-Ah vous êtes d'accord pour que je vous accompagne maintenant.

-Vu vos prouesses au combat vous intégrerez sans difficulté la Légion. Et puis c'est toujours agréable d'avoir de la compagnie.

Arag rougis quelques peu sous le compliment de Decumus. Elle trouvait cet impérial très intéressant et plutôt beau à regarder. Elle n'avait pas rencontrer beaucoup d'humains dans sa vie et la plupart n'étaient que des vulgaires brigands. Celui là sortait du lot.

-Merci Mr Umbranox, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Au fait je ne vous ai pas rendu votre casque.

-Oui merci. C'était vraiment un beau combat en tout cas vous pouvez être fière de vous.

-Il aurait dû porter un casque, rigola-t-elle.

La dernière soirée de Decumus dans à Largashbur se passa à merveille. Gularzog fut incinéré, Ogol prononça un discours très solennel et jura d'œuvrer pour le bien commun. Une petite fête fut même improvisée. L'hydromel, la bière et le vin coulait à flot. Le lendemain matin à l'aube, Decumus se hâta de seller son cheval, la route pour Solitude était plutôt longue. Arag elle était déjà prête, elle l'attendait sur son cheval Atub et Gorag debout à coté d'elle. Elle portait son armure en peaux de la veille ainsi que des bottes et des gantelets de cuire. Sur son dos était accroché l'arc de Malacath et à sa ceinture pendait une épée orque finement sculpté que sa sœur lui avait forgé et que sa mère avait enchanté afin qu'elle s'use moins vite. Atub s'approcha de lui et le pris à part.

-Avant que vous partiez je voulais vous remerciez, dit-elle. Vous avez fait plus pour nous en quelques jours que certains en plusieurs années. Grâce à vous de jours meilleurs meilleurs s'annonce pour nous. Merci... Pour tout. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu ici.

-Vous n'êtes pas trop triste que votre fille s'en aille ?

-Si bien sur mais si elle est heureuse comme ça. Après tout c'est la fille de Gurzug tôt ou tard elle aurait bien fini par partir. Et puis au moins avec vous je sais qu'elle est bien accompagnée.

-Votre fille est forte Atub ne doutez jamais de cela.

-Il aurait été tellement fière d'elle, soupira t'elle en réprimant une larme. Prenez soin d'elle s'il vous plaît. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle vous aime bien. Je n'avais jamais vue ma fille rougir avant votre arrivé.

-Ne vous en faite pas je la ramerais vivante à Solitude, promit-il.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie où Gorag et Arag les attendaient.

-Vous êtes en retard ! plaisanta Arag

-Je sais, j'espère que votre cheval court vite ! répondit Decumus sur le même ton.

-Bon et bien qu'attendons nous alors ? Mère, Gorag je vous envoi une lettre des que j'arrive à Solitude. Vous allez me manquer.

Après un ultime adieu le duo quitta la forteresse et s'élança dans la toundra de Bordeciel.

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus et si vous voulez voici les photos des personnages principaux. Je rajouterais si j'en met d'autre.**

**Decumus Umbranox**

** /images/19176_WP_ .html **

**Xavilia Severin**

** /images/44323_WP_ .html **

**Arag-gra-Gurzug**

** /images/70462_WP_ .html **

**PS désolé si les images sont un peu flou je joue sur Xbox 360 (eh oui on a pas tous la chance d'avoir un pc puissant mais bon il fonctionne pour écrire des fanfictions c'est déjà ça x))**


	3. Une nouvelle famille

_Et voilà le troisième chapitre avec beaucoup beaucoup de retard excusez-moi mille fois. Je suis passé par tous les stades avec cette histoire, panne d'inspiration, pas assez de temps, grosse flemme. Mais je suis déterminé à la finir un jour ce sera sûrement dans longtemps, très très longtemps mais je la finirait. Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et vous remercie de votre patience n'oublier pas de laisser une review bonne ou mauvaise cela me permettra de m'améliorer._

_P.S Est-ce que vous savez comment on fait pour mettre un lien dans un texte j'aimerais bien vous montrer des photos des personnages. _

Decumus et Arag chevauchaient à toute allure depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Decumus voulait quitter la Brèche au plus vite, il n'avait pas envie de croiser une patrouille de Sombrages. Cependant la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il décidèrent donc de camper malgré tout et de repartir le plus tôt possible le lendemain.

Il trouvèrent un coin idéal, sur le coté de la route. Grâce à ses talents de chasseresse, Arag attrapa deux lapins qu'ils firent ensuite rôtirent sur un feu de camp. Lorsqu'ils furent cuits à point ils les dégustèrent goulûment. La nuit venait de tomber. Les deux lunes de Nirn illuminaient le ciel étoilé et le tout était entouré d'aurores boréales scintillantes. Decumus sortit une flasque qu'il dissimulait sous sa tunique et but de petites gorgées.

«C'est magnifique... murmura Arag assise par terre en fixant la voûte céleste.

-Hmm. » acquiesça Decumus assis a coté d'elle. Il sortit alors une flasque et bu une gorgée. « Tenez vous en voulez ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa flasque.

-Pourquoi pas. Hum c'est bon qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est de l'eau de vie, elle vient de Cyrodiil.

-C'est bon c'est sucré. Pas comme le tord boyau immonde d'Ugor.» Elle prit alors une énorme gorgée.

«Eh ne finissez pas tout, j'en veux moi aussi. plaisanta-t-il.

-Désolé...» Elle lui rendit la flasque les joues quelques peu empourprée par la boisson. Decumus lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas grave et vida d'un trait les dernières gouttes. Il sentit une chaleur se répandre en lui et se surpris à regarder Arag de façon guère honorable. Il détourna alors les yeux et se concentra sur le feu qui crépitait devant lui. « Pourvu qu'elle ne m'est pas aperçu » pensa-t-il.

-Vous connaissiez bien Gurzug non ? Comment était-il ? lui demanda soudainement Arag.

-Gurzug... Il était... Fort, très respecté de ses hommes. Sévère mais juste avec un grand sens de l'honneur et un grand cœur. Je l'admirais beaucoup c'était un excellent mentor et un très bon ami.

-Comment est-il mort ?»

Decumus lui conta toute l'histoire comme il l'avait fait pour Atub. Les assassins, la flèche empoisonnée. Il n'omit aucun détails. Arag l'écoutait attentivement et quand il eut fini elle fixa longuement le ciel étoilé. « J'aurais bien aimée le connaître, dit-elle après quelques secondes de silences.

-Je pense que lui aussi...

-Comment était votre père à vous ?

-Le mien ? » Il eut un rire nerveux. « Et bien je ne l'ai jamais connu. C'était un Nordique, il faisait parti de la Légion Impériale. C'est pendant la Grande Guerre qu'il a connu ma mère. Après je ne sais pas il a disparu pendant la Bataille de l'Anneau Rouge. Soit il est mort soit il est en vie quelque part en Bordeciel. Enfin c'est ce que ma mère m'a dit.

-Désolé Mr Umbranox je ne voulais pas être indiscrète...

-Nan c'est rien vous en faite pas pour ça. On voyage ensemble c'est normal d'essayer de mieux connaître son partenaire. Bon on ferait mieux de dormir, il faut qu'on se lève tôt demain.

-Oui vous avez raison. Bonne nuit Mr Umbranox. répondit-elle en se levant

-Et s'il vous plaît Arag appelez moi Decumus je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, plaisanta-t-il.

-Très bien Decumus dormez bien. »

Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire puis partit se coucher. Decumus lui resta quelques instants devant le feu puis l'éteignit avec un sort de glace et alla également dormir. La nuit il rêva de Gurzug, son ancien mentor le remerciait.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Decumus se réveilla aux aurores tout engourdit, il n'aimait pas particulièrement dormir à la belle étoile avec sa selle en guise d'oreiller. Il chercha Arag du regard mais elle semblait avoir disparue. « Elle doit être partie chassée, son cheval et son épée sont encore là mais pas son arc et son carquois » pensa-t-il. Il se leva alors machinalement accrocha son katana à sa taille et se dépêcha de seller son cheval. Il espérait qu'Arag serait vite de retour afin qu'ils puissent partir le plus vite possible. Une atmosphère oppressante pesait dans l'air, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il sembla peu à peu se concrétiser quand il entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de se cacher car il fut très vite repéré. « Par les Neufs, murmura-t-il alors.

-Tiens tiens. Bonjours impérial.

Trois Soldats Sombrages et un Officier se tenaient devant lui. Chacun des soldats portaient le casque d'acier caractéristique des gardes de Bordeciel. Deux étaient armés d'une épée et d'un bouclier tandis que le troisième avait un marteau de guerre accroché au dos. L'officier quant à lui portait une fourrure d'ours en guise d'armure ainsi qu'une énorme claymore dans son dos. Ils semblaient tous beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, même si Decumus ne pouvait voir que le sourire sadique de l'officier, il devinait celui qui se cachait derrière le casque des soldats.

-Que fait un toutou de l'Empereur ici ? demanda l'officier d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Je peux vous retourner la question, répondit Decumus sur le même ton tout en attrapant discrètement la poignée de son katana.

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de force, ricana l'officier. Vous êtes vraiment seul ? Je n'ai pas envie que vos autres amis impériaux m'abattent lâchement d'une flèche dans le dos.

-Oui...

-Alors vous avez deux chevaux pour vous tout seul. Et cette épée d'orichalque posée la-bas c'est la votre..

-… Oui

-J'ai un peu de mal à croire à votre histoire...

D'autre bruit s'élevèrent alors des buissons, deux autres soldats Sombrages apparurent. Tout deux tête nue. L'un se tenait l'oreille gauche l'air souffrant tandis que l'autre maintenait fermement Arag dans ses bras, son arc accroché au dos. Arag aussi semblait souffrir son nez saignait et avait l'air cassé.

-Chef regarder ce qu'on a trouvé, cette fouine nous espionnait.

-Elle a même failli m'arracher l'oreille avec ses dents cette sauvage ! hurla l'autre le visage crispé par la douleur.

-Vous la connaissez ? demanda l'Officier à Decumus.

-Non laissez là tranquille, ça doit juste être une habitante de la forteresse à coté elle n'a rien à voir avec ça.

-Plutôt mignonne pour une orque, dommage que vous lui ayez cassé son jolie nez...»

L'officier commença alors à caresser doucement le visage d'Arag et s'arrêta au niveau du nez. Il lui écrasa alors fortement avec son pouce faisant hurler de douleur la pauvre orque.

« Arrêtez tout de suite ! hurla Decumus en dégainant son épée.

-Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il avec défi. Allez tuez moi ce sale chien qu'on en finisse. »

Les quatre soldats dégainèrent alors leurs armes et se ruèrent vers Decumus. Arag profitant de l'agitation donna un coup de talon dans le tibia du soldat qui la tenait et sauta sur l'officier en lui mordant si fort le nez qu'elle lui arracha.

De son coté Decumus plongea sur le coté et dégaina l'épée d'Arag de son fourreau. D'un geste fluide il para le coup d'épée d'un soldat à l'aide de ses deux lames et lui asséna un formidable coup de taille à la gorge décapitant presque le malheureux qui s'écroula par terre dans une mare de sang. Il lança ensuite à Arag qui était au prise avec le soldat qui la tenait, son épée. Elle l'attrapa au vol et l'enfonça dans l'épaule de son adversaire qui poussa un horrible cri de douleur. Elle abrégea ses souffrance en lui enfonçant ensuite en plein cœur et récupéra son arc.

Elle remarqua alors que Decumus était en difficulté, le Sombrage au marteau se déplaçait rapidement malgré la lourdeur de son arme, celui avec l'épée le harcelait de coup et celui à qui elle avait mordu l'oreille était imprévisible. Elle décocha alors rapidement une flèche qui se planta entre les omoplates de ce dernier qui mourut sur le coup. Decumus profita de ce court laps de temps et transperça net le Sombrage au marteau. Le dernier soldat jeta alors ses armes à terre.

« Pitié pour l'amour de Talos » gémit-il en se mettant à genoux.

-Lâche ! Bat toi comme un vrai Nordique ! hurla l'officier allongé par terre le visage défiguré et ensanglanté.

Arag décocha alors une autre flèche qui se planta dans son cou, l'officier agonisa quelque secondes avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

-Je vous en supplie ! sanglota le dernier soldat en retirant son casque, dévoilant ainsi une tignasse rousse et un visage encore enfantin constellé de taches de rousseurs.

-Quelle âge as tu ? demanda Decumus l'épée toujours en main.

-Quatorze ans, bégaya l'adolescent.

Decumus et Arag se regardèrent mutuellement et rengainèrent leurs armes.

-Allez calme toi, tenta de le réconforté Decumus. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Thorek...

-D'où est ce que tu viens .

-De Vendeaume.

-Ok bon et qu'est ce que vous faisiez ici ?

-… On allait à Helgen...

-À Helgen ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire...

-Thorek...

-C'est Ulfric... Il a été capturé au Gué de Sombreflot. Un informateur nous a prévenu qu'il allait être exécuter à Helgen. Galmor Rudepoing nous a donc dit d'aller voir ...

-Par les Neuf ! Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui Monsieur...

-Qui est cet informateur ?

-Je ne sais pas seul Galmor et Ulfric l'on déjà rencontré.

-Et qu'est ce que tu fais avec les Sombrages tu n'est qu'un gamin ?

-Mes parents vivent dans une ferme près de Vendeaume, j'ai cinq frères et sœurs ont a pas beaucoup d'argent. Il m'ont dit que si je rejoignais les Sombrages au moins je ne mourrais pas de faim.

-… Très bien bon écoute Thorek. Je vais te donner deux cent septime, tu vas rentrer chez toi, acheter à manger à ta famille et les aider aux récoltes d'accord ? Si on te demande où sont les autres dit qu'ils ont été tué par des bandits. Tu as compris ? Je peux te faire confiance ? »

L'adolescent acquiesça et dés que Decumus lui donna l'argent il déguerpit comme un lapin.

« Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Arag en regardant le jeune Sombrage s'éloigner au loin.

-J'espère... Tué un adversaire qui se rend n'a rien d'honorable, qui plus est quand c'est encore un enfant.

-Mais pourquoi lui avoir donné de l'or ?

-Je n'allais pas le laisser rentrer à Vendaume à pied, l'épargner n'aurait servi à rien... Et puis il m'a fait un peu de peine...

-Il a peut-être menti.

-Peut-être... soupira Decumus.

-... Je suis désolé Mr Umbranox. Ce matin en me réveillant vous dormiez encore alors je suis parti chasser. Je ne voulais pas rester très longtemps mais j'ai vu deux Sombrages. Je l'ai ai suivit et il m'ont repéré. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait d'autre... Excusez-moi... avoua Arag avec honte.

-Ce qui est fait est fait. Le plus important c'est qu'on s'en soit sortis. Évitez juste de recommencer. On a eu de la chance cette fois mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas. Au fait Arag je vous ai dit de m'appeler Decumus, répondit-il en souriant.

-Merci... Decumus. dit Arag avec un souvenir timide.

-Au pardon votre nez j'avais oublié. Attendez, asseyez-vous je vais vous arranger ça.

-Vous êtes sur que vous savez ce que vous...» Le nez d'Arag fit un craquement sonore lorsque Decumus appliqua le sort de guérison. « Par Malacath ! hurla-t-elle.

-Désolé ça fait un peu mal mais regardez votre nez est comme avant.

-M... Merci bégaya-t-elle. Mais comment se fait-il que vous connaissez beaucoup de sorts ?

-J'ai toujours voulu être mage. Je trouve la magie... Fascinante. Mais ma famille ne le voyait pas de cette façon elle préférait me voir dans la Légion. Alors j'apprends quelques sorts par ci par la quand j'ai le temps.

\- Ah je vois... Dommage vous avez l'air doué.

\- Merci, sourit Decumus. Allez venez nous devons nous rendre à Helgen le plus vite possible. On devrait y arriver dans l'après midi si on chevauche vite. Allez préparer les chevaux, je vais fouiller les corps voir s'ils n'ont rien intéressant sur eux.

-À Helgen ? On ne devait pas aller à Solitude ?

-C'est sur notre chemin de toute façon. Je dois voir le Général Tullius, les Sombrages qu'on a croisé ne doivent pas être les seuls à se rendre à Helgen et il semblerait qu'Ulfric ai des informateurs chez nous. Je vous expliquerais les détails en route.

-Très bien je vous suis.

Après avoir rapidement rangé leurs affaires et fouillé les cadavres, les deux compagnons chevauchèrent à toute allure en direction d'Helgen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

« Quel est le chant de la vie ?

-Silence mon frère.

-Bienvenue chez vous.»

La voix sifflante qui émanait de la porte se tue et Xavilia put entrer. Elle descendit doucement les escaliers taillés à même la roche. Des étendards pendaient le long des murs, une main noir au milieu. L'endroit semblait très ancien et ressemblait à une ruine nordique. Cependant une certaine chaleur se dégageait de ce lieu. C'était comme si Xavilia se sentait chez elle. Astrid l'attendait au bas des escaliers adossée au mur. Cette fois elle était tète nue. Elle semblait ravie de la voir. « Ah vous voilà enfin. s'exclama t-elle un large sourire au lèvre. J'espère que vous avez trouvé facilement.

-Que va t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Xavilia curieuse.

-Maintenant, vous commencer votre nouvelle vie au sein de la Confrérie Noire. répondit-elle d'un ton solennel. Vous faite partie de la famille à présent. Voici notre sanctuaire, votre sanctuaire. Vous ne trouverez pas d'endroit aussi sur dans tout Bordeciel.

-C'est un honneur de faire partie de la famille Astrid. répondit-elle sur le même ton avec une petite révérence. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir.

-Oh mais j'en suis sur trésor. Ensemble nous sommes tous unis pour ne former plus qu'un. Les membres de la Confrérie Noire peuvent accomplir n'importe quoi. Enfin bref je suis sur que vous voulez commencer tout de suite. Je suis en train de vous arranger une mission mais cela prend du temps. Allez voir vos nouveaux frères et sœurs, ils sont impatients de vous rencontrer. Allez voir Nazir ensuite. Il a plusieurs contrat qui pourront vous entraîner en attendant le mien. La Mère de la Nuit et son gardien arriveront également sous peu, les choses deviendront alors beaucoup plus intéressante.

-Qui est la Mère de la Nuit ?

-La Dame Impie, La Femme voilée. Elle porte plusieurs noms. Il y a des siècles Sithis donna cinq enfants à une femme, elle les tua tous pour obtenir ses faveurs et elle devint ainsi la Mère de la Nuit. En tout cas si vous croyez à ce genre de fables. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus qu'un squelette, un cadavre antique. Mais le plus important c'est que son gardien la ramène dans notre sanctuaire.

-Je vois... Merci beaucoup Astrid.

-Mais de rien trésor. Allez voir votre nouvelle famille à présent, ils sont vraiment impatients de vous rencontrer. »

Xavilia laissa Astrid et descendit un autre escalier plus profondément dans le sanctuaire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait elle entendait de plus en plus des voix de personnes. Elle était encore trop loin pour entendre exactement ce qu'elles disaient mais assez proche pour entendre l'écho des rire qui se dégageait de la grande salle juste devant elle.

Cinq personnes formaient un cercle autour d'une petite fille aux yeux rouges luisants. Elle leur racontait son dernier contrat et visiblement son auditoire appréciait beaucoup. « Oh mais quelle jolie petite fille. dit-elle en imitant la voix d'une vieille femme. Elle voudrait un bonbon la mignonne ? Quoi ? Non... Non ! Noooon ! » hurla t-elle amusée en imitant sa victime.

Les cinq autres assassins éclatèrent alors de rire, il y avait un nordique qui portait une hache énorme dans le dos, un argonien aux écailles vertes, une Dunmer, un vieil impérial et un rougegarde armé d'une cimeterre à la ceinture. Elle s'avança timidement vers eux, le rougegarde fut le premier à la remarquer. « Voilà donc le nouveau membre de notre petite famille dysfonctionnelle. On a beaucoup entendu parler de vous. dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

-Encore une nouvelle friandise. se délecta le nordique en regardant Xavilia comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire steak. Un peu maigre cependant...

-Arbjorn ! hurla la petite fille aux yeux rouges luisants. Montrez un peu plus de respect. Excusez le il ne dit pas méchamment, c'est un loup-garou vous comprenez. Il aime bien nous taquiner en nous appelant comme de la nourriture. Je suis Babette. Le vieux grincheux que vous voyez là c'est Festus Krex.

-Tss... soupira ce dernier.

-Lui c'est Veezara, l'un des derniers Sombres écailles encore en vie.

-Enchanté ma sœur. dit-il avec une petite révérence.

-Ce fringant guerrier Alik'r se nomme Nazir.

-Je n'aurais pas dis mieux. répondit-il avec humour.

-Et pour finir voici Gabriella.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer des compatriotes. sourit-elle.

-Et vous comment vous appelez vous ma sœur ? lui demanda Babette un sourire étincelant aux lèvres qui laissait transparaître ses canines aiguisées.

-Je m'appelle Xavilia. Je viens de Solstheim. Je suis très honoré de faire partie de la famille. J'espère que je vous ferais honneurs à tous.

-Nous espérons bien ma sœur. dit Nazir de sa voix nonchalante. J'ai plusieurs contrats mineurs à vous proposer le temps qu'Astrid vous en déniche un meilleurs. Ça vous apprendra les ficelles du métier.

-Je peux commencer tout de suite si vous le désirez. répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Attendez. la coupa Babette. Vous n'avez que peaux sur les os venez vous restaurer. Et vous n'allez pas garder ces vieux chiffons qui vous servent de vêtements j'espère ? Suivez moi je vais m'occuper de vous.

Xavilia rougit à cette remarque. Il était vrai que depuis qu'elle avait quittée Solstheim son hygiène laissait quelques peu à désirer. Elle n'avait pas non plus manger de vrai repas depuis la tourte d'Aventus et ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris un bain. Babette lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna ailleurs dans le sanctuaire. Sa poigne était robuste malgré sa frêle carrure. « Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec cette fille » pensa Xavilia en se laissant entraîner.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()

Les ruines d'Helgen étaient encore fumantes lorsque Decumus et Arag arrivèrent en milieu d'après-midi. Un silence de mort régnait, tout n'était plus que ruine calcinée. Des cadavres carbonisés qui jonchaient toujours le sol laissait une abominable odeur de chair brûlées dans l'air. « Par Malacath qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda-t-elle en se bouchant le nez de dégoût.

-Je ne sais pas... Ça dépasse l'entendement ! Les Sombrages n'ont pas pus faire autant de dégâts si rapidement.

Les deux compagnons continuèrent d'explorer le village en ruine. Les rares cadavres qu'ils réussirent à reconnaître étaient principalement des Soldats Impériaux ou Sombrages et plus rarement de simple villageois.

Ils arrivèrent alors aux pieds d'une tour qui avait été relativement épargné comparé au reste du village. Seul un trou dans la façade lui était resté comme séquelle. Un soldat Impérial à moitié brûlé se trouvait devant allongé contre le mur, agonisant et baragouinant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Decumus tenta de soigner le malheureux mais ses blessures étaient trop graves. « Dragon... Dragon... murmura-t-il avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Ils cherchèrent ensuite d'autre survivants mais à l'évidence il n'y en avait pas. En revanche ils trouvèrent en pleins milieu de la place du village deux empreintes reptiliennes de la taille d'un homme.

-Un dragon... marmonna Decumus.

-Quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'est arrivé il n'y a pas très longtemps. Les cendres sont encore chaudes et les cadavre encore frais. répondit Arag qui l'avait entendue.

-... Oui vous avez raison. Il y a un autre village près d'ici si mes souvenirs sont exactes, Rivebois je crois. Peut-être que certains on réussi à s'enfuir là-bas.

Sans perdre un instant Decumus suivit d'Arag élancèrent leurs montures en direction de Rivebois. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne en route. Rivebois appartenait à la châtellerie de Blancherive et Balgruuf le jarl était resté neutre par rapport à la guerre civile qui faisait rage dans le pays.


	4. La route continue

_**Un chapitre un peu plus court cette fois ci le prochain sera plus long je pense. J'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire avec le BAC qui approche mais je compte continué et écrire plus régulièrement. Je finirais cette histoire peu importe le temps que ça prendra xD. Bonne lecture n'oubliez pas de laisser une review positif comme négatif tant qu'elle est constructive je suis content :) à la prochaine !**_

_**J'avais posté le brouillon avant j'ai pas fais attention voici la vrai version que j'ai relu plusieurs fois en théorie il n'y a pas de faute. J'espere que je ne me trompe pas. Bonne lecture :)**_

Il leur fallut moins d'une heure pour atteindre le village, contrairement à Helgen celui-ci n'était pas en ruine. La vie semblait suivre son cour comme n'importe quel jour. Un Bosmer coupait du bois, deux enfant jouaient avec un chien, une vieille Nordique tannait du cuir devant sa maison et le forgeron du village chauffait sa forge.

Il traversèrent doucement le village à l'indifférence général des habitants qui vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Seul le forgeron s'arrêta de travailler et se précipita dans sa maison lorsqu'il passèrent près de sa forge mais ni Arag ni Decumus n'y prêtèrent grande attention.

Ils attachèrent leurs chevaux devant l'auberge du village. C'était le meilleur endroit pour récolté des informations. Seulement avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de rentrer un homme sorti précipitamment et les bouscula. Il marmonna un mot d'excuse puis continua son chemin avec hâte. Il portait une robe d'apprenti mage bleu avec une capuche jaune qui masquait son visage.

A cette heure ci l'auberge était vide. Il n'y avait seulement qu'une Bretonne d'age mur qui passait le balai en lançant de temps à autre des regards soupçonneux et un jeune Nordique derrière le comptoir occupé à nettoyer des chopes.

Arag et Decumus s'asseyèrent et commandèrent deux hydromels. L'aubergiste qui se révéla s'appeler Orgnar les servit aussitôt et leur raconta quelques anecdotes sur le village. Il était très étonné de voir un membre du Penitus Oculatus ici. Decumus lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles d'Helgen et malheureusement il ne pu seulement lui dire que ce qu'il savait déjà.

Ils restèrent donc un moment à siroter leur hydromel en échangeant quelques ragots avec l'aubergiste. Puis décidèrent de partir vers Blancherive la ville voisine. Peut-être là-bas avaient-ils eu des nouvelles d'Helgen.

Ils sortirent donc de l'auberge et s'apprêtèrent à monter sur leurs chevaux lorsque qu'on les interpella. C'était deux Nordiques. Il y avait le forgeron du village qu'Arag et Decumus reconnurent vaguement et un légionnaire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. C'est lui qui parla le premier. «Excusez-moi je suis le légionnaire Hadvar, 12ème Légion, 3ème Cohorte, 5ème Centurie. Mon oncle Alvor vous a vu arriver en ville et vous a pris pour un légionnaire. J'ai pensé que d'autre que moi avaient réussi à s'échapper d'Helgen mais je ne vous je ne vous reconnais pas. Vous étiez à Helgen avant l'attaque ?

-Je suis Decumus Umbranox, inspecteur du Penitus Oculatus et voici Arag-gra-Gurzug. Nous étions à la Brèche quand nous avons croisé une patrouille de Sombrages. C'est comme ça qu'on à appris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à Helgen.

-Vous y étiez ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Arag.

-Venez chez moi nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. » proposa le forgeron.

Arag et Decumus les suivirent. La maison d'Alvor n'était pas très grande mais elle était très bien aménagé. Le feu de la cheminé réchauffait l'atmosphère et une douce odeur de lavande imprégnait les lieux. « Qui sont ces gens Alvor ? demanda sa femme occupé à mélanger une étrange mixture dans une marmite en fonte.

-Ne t'en fais pas Sigrid se sont des camarades d'Hadvar ils enquêtent sur Helgen.

-Vous aussi vous étiez à Helgen ? Vous avez vus le dragon ? Hadvar m'a dit qu'il avait des dents énormes ! cria une petite fille.

-Du calme Dorthe ton cousin va tout expliquer va plutôt aider ta mère. dit Alvor en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Asseyez vous je vous en pris. Nous avons un peu de bière et ma femme prépare un potage si vous voulez mangez. »

Tous s'asseyèrent. Hadvar pris une bière et commença son récit. « On avait tendu une embuscade à Ulfric au Gué de Sombreflot. Le Général Tullius avait minutieusement préparé son plan. On avait plus qu'à les cueillir. Certains ont voulu résister mais ils sont vite mort. Ulfric à dit à ses hommes de se rendre. Ce qu'il ont fait. On les a tous capturer. Il y avait deux autre personnes aussi un voleur de chevaux et un Bréton ou un Crevassais je ne sais pas vraiment. On les a aussi capturer même s'ils n'étaient visiblement pas des Sombrages. Ils étaient juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-Et donc c'est après que vous êtes allez à Helgen ? »

Hadvar pris une gorgée et continua. « Oui, je pensais qu'on irait à la Citée Impériale pour que le Général Tullius puissent montrer Ulfric à l'Empereur mais on a amené les prisonnier à Helgen. Il y avait aussi l'ambassadrice du Thalmor Elenwen.

-Elle était donc la aussi. Ça ne m'étonne pas... Et ensuite ? J'imagine que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ?

-Au début si. On a fait descendre les prisonniers. Le voleur a tenté de s'enfuir. Des archers l'ont tué. Ensuite on a commencé les... Enfin vous voyez. Un Sombrage a été exécute puis ça a été au tour du Bréton. Il ne disait rien lorsqu'on le conduisait au billot. Il s'est agenouillé, le bourreau a levé sa hache et puis...

-Et puis ?

-Un dragon est apparu... Énorme, tout noir avec des yeux rouges. C'était le chaos.

-Un vrai dragon ?

-Même moi j'ai du mal à y croire et pourtant j'y était...

-On a un peu inspecté Helgen avant de venir et on a retrouvé deux empreinte énorme au milieux du village. Maintenant on est sur de ce que c'était.

-Et comment vous vous en êtes sorti ? demanda Arag.

-J'ai été séparé de mon groupe. Avec le chaos total qui régnait j'ai tenté de sauver quelques villageois. Puis j'ai retrouvé le Bréton, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà... Bref comme je savait que son arrestation était une terrible méprise je lui ai dit de me suivre. On s'est ensuite dirigé vers le fort je connaissais une issue. On a croisé quelques Sombrages en route mais grâce au Bréton on s'en ai débarrassé sans difficulté.

-Et vous vous êtes diriger vers Rivebois.

-C'est ça.

-Et le Bréton qui vous accompagnait où est-il maintenant ?

-Je lui ai demandé d'aller à Blancherive prévenir le jarl Balgruuf. répondit Alvor. Rivebois n'a aucun garde si le dragon nous attaque c'est la fin.

-Ne vous en faite pas pour lui il est innocent je le sais. Il m'a sauvé la vie. continua Hadvar. Il a été à l'auberge acheter quelques provisions avant de partir. Il ne doit pas être loin de Blancherive maintenant.»

_Ce doit être l'homme qu'on a vu sortir de l'auberge, _pensa Decumus en buvant une gorgé de bière.

«Et vous comment avez vous su pour Helgen ? lui demanda Hadvar.

-On est tombé sur un groupe de Sombrage à la Brèche. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginez ils n'étaient pas très content de nous voir... On a eu de la chance. Ils se dirigeaient vers Helgen. Ils savaient qu'Ulfric avait été capturé au gué de Sombreflot. C'est comme ça qu'on a su.

-Mais c'était une mission secrète, personne n'était au courant à part le Général Tullius et d'autre hauts placés... Ça veut dire...

-Qu'il y a des traîtres dans nos rang. acquiesça Decumus.

-Et vous avez des pistes ? » Oh oui des pistes il en avait. La guerre civile arrangeait de nombreuses personnes. Les commerçants peu scrupuleux qui amassaient des fortunes en vendant au deux camps. Des nobles qui voulaient toujours plus de terres et le Thalmor qui s'assurait d'affaiblir deux ennemis potentiels. Il marmonna une réponse puis repris une gorgé de bière. « Voulez-vous nous accompagner à Solitude ? Je suppose que vous devrez vous y rendre pour faire votre rapport. demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Merci mais je vais rester un peu. J'ai besoin de me poser un peu après ce qu'il c'est passé. Saluez le Général Tullius de ma part je suis sur qu'il s'en ai tiré.» Il est vrai qu'Hadvar avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Ses trait étaient tirés et de grosses cernes violacé lui creusaient les yeux. Decumus comprenait. Les dragons étaient censés avoir disparus depuis l'ère Méréthique, en voir un débarquer comme ça et le voir tout détruire sur son passage. _Le pauvre. s_ongea Decumus.

La femme d'Alvor vint alors avec la marmite en fonte et la posa sur la table. Un délicat fumet en sortait. Decumus se sentait gêné, ils avaient vraiment abusé de leur hospitalité. Mais le forgeron se montra tellement enthousiaste qu'ils finirent par se laisser servir. Il hésita un peu à manger le gruau verdâtre dans son assiette mais s'y risqua pour ne pas vexer leurs hôtes. Il était meilleur qu'il en avait l'air. Un peu fade, mais il aurait été mal vu de le faire remarquer.

Tout en mangeant il jetait de temps en temps des regards discrets vers Arag. Il l'avait quelques peu laissée de coté depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Rivebois. Elle regardait Dorthe manger avec sa cuillère puis l'imita doucement. Elle échangea même quelques mots avec Alvor et sa femme. _On dirait que c'est la première fois qu'elle mange avec un couvert. Heureusement que c'est juste une cuillère et pas les repas composés à trente-six fourchette que Grand-père affectionne tant. _Pensa-t-il, et il avait probablement raison vu comment elle mangeait lentement. En tout cas il était heureux qu'elle réussissait à s'intégrer. De nombreux humains et elfes assimilaient encore les orques aux trolls ou aux gobelins et les méprisaient pour ça. Il était content que ce n'était pas le cas du forgeron et de sa famille.

La nuit tomba bien vite, ils parlèrent beaucoup de tout et de rien. Cela faisait longtemps que Decumus n'avait pas passé une soirée aussi agréable. Il décida finalement avec Arag qu'ils passeraient la nuit à l'auberge et qu'ils partiraient pour Solitude aux premières lueurs du jours. Hadvar resterait un peu et irait lui aussi Solitude quand il aura récupérer. Arag et Decumus firent donc leurs adieux à leurs hôtes puis partir dormir à l'auberge. Decumus leur laissa discrètement une bourse remplis de septims. Il avait bien vu qu'ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or. Le lendemain aux premières lueurs du jour, ils reprirent la route de Solitude.


End file.
